Night of Apocrypha
by Wernher von Braun
Summary: After the disappearance of the Greater Grail, the Holy Grail War of Fuyuki ceased to exist. Decades later however, the Grail is rediscovered. With the information, the Clock Tower sends a team of Masters to retake the Grail. However, an event that no one can expect is about to happen during the Great Holy Grail War.
1. Pray Comes True

**Pray Comes True**

Holy Grail War.

A competition that decides the ownership of the Holy Grail through intense battle royale. While there have been many conflicts over supposed Holy Grails in the past, this term refers to those specifically based around Masters, usually proficient magi, summoning Servants, Heroic Spirits brought forth as familiars, and meeting in battle until only one pair is left to claim the Holy Grail.

The most famous – yet also unknown – Holy Grail War is the Holy Grail War of Fuyuki, also called Heaven's Feel. The ritual has been ongoing for two hundred years. Established by the Tohsaka, Matou, and Einzbern families, the Three Founding Families, as a means to reach Akasha, it is currently thought to be only a competition for something recognized as a possible Holy Grail.

There has yet to be even one true winner who actually claimed the Grail in all wars however. Two hundred years, and none has claimed the Grail. But the ritual is still ongoing, with the Three Founding Families hoping that someone will claimed the Grail.

But everything changed.

It was the night before Nazi Germany invaded Poland, beginning the Second World War. The city of Fuyuki in Japan was holding its third Holy Grail War ritual. Seven Servants and seven Masters, for the sake of their own desires, began a battle royale until only one would be left standing. But in the course of the war, circumstances occurred which led to the shattering of the Lesser Grail. It was then that that Grail War came to a close, unsettled.

The problem was what came after.

The Greater Grail, an omnipotent wish-granting device, had been hidden in the caverns of Mount Enzou. Through a quirk of fate, it was discovered by a magus supporting the Nazis, who then attempted to remove it using military aid.

There was hard fighting as the three great families of Einzbern, Makiri and Tohsaka, as well as the Imperial Army, attempted to thwart this plot, but coming immediately after the end of the Grail War, they were in a weak position and thus defeated. The Greater Grail, forged by the combined labor of all three great families, was plundered by the Nazis.

This battle was written in no texts, recorded on no images, existing not even in the minds of the people. However, it was the indisputable truth that a terrible war between guns and thaumaturgy had taken place.

Now, with the Greater Grail in their hands, surely Nazi Germany would be able to rule the world as they saw fit.

Of course, such a future did not arrive. As it was being transported to Germany, the Greater Grail mysteriously disappeared. Perhaps it was stolen back by the Imperial Army, or raided by Soviet forces.

In any case, the Greater Grail which could have become the symbol of the Third Reich and realized the dream of world unification, vanished without passing into the hands of any man.

With its caretakers having been dismissed and all individuals related to it being sent onto the fields of battle, even the Nazis - the supposed victors - did not know the whereabouts of the Greater Grail; to begin with, there was no one left who even knew of its existence. The magus who took part alongside the Nazis, known as "Yggdmillennia", had disappeared as well.

The Greater Grail disappeared. Like a mist, the dream of the three great families - or perhaps it had only been a tenacious attachment to their own mistaken vagaries - dissolved, and Fuyuki was able to welcome the end of its war in tranquility.

And so the years went by, until even the youth became elderly...

Then, something unexpected happened.

Near the end of the 20th century, Command Seals – the marks that indicate a Master – appeared on the hands of seven Magi. And magical energy can be felt at Fuyuki, not unlike the Holy Grail. Also, a homunculus which should be a vessel for the Holy Grail – created by the Einzbern in case that the Holy Grail returned – can felt that there was something in Fuyuki that was similar with the Grail.

Thus, the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fuyuki occurred.

Everything seemed normal, if you didn't include the cthulhu-like monsters and the death of the supervisor from the Holy Church. But then, disaster occurred; the Holy Grail destroyed and became what will be later known as the Great Fuyuki Fire.

Later investigation revealed that despite capable of initiating Heaven's Feel, the Holy Grail was not capable of granting a wish; making the war futile since the beginning.

But one question remain; why the Fourth Holy Grail War happened?

Perhaps only time can tell...

* * *

 **Clock Tower, London**

It is strange how the dim, empty room seems to twist all sense of distance. It appears unbelievably wide, and yet makes one feel uncomfortably pressed. The candles placed in its center faintly lit the faces of the men in the room, their features unclear and indistinct. The air within the vague boundaries of this room was filled with an inexpressible anguish.

"So... only one has returned."

Three gathered here. One is an old man, short but straight-backed, the creases on the skin of his face gleaming like he were a statue carved of wood - Rocco Belfaban, the head of the Department of Summoning who is said to have held this position for over fifty years, though no one is certain.

Another nodded at Belfaban's hoarse murmur.

"I witnessed the battle for myself, as well...it was a fearsome sight. That _thing_ should not be allowed to exist."

It was a younger man, handsome and with red hair. With a single glance at his strong, high-minded gaze and refined features, you can perceive that he is a member of the elite. There was a strong sense of duty in his words.

His name is Bram Nuada-De Sophia-Ri, the successor of the head of the Department of Evocation, and one of the first-class instructors employed by the Clock Tower.

The old man nod in agreement and shifts his gaze to the last person in the room who continue to maintain his silence. It is a man with loose long hair, furrowing his brows in seeming displeasure.

"What do you think, Lord El-Melloi?"

Lighting the cigar in his hand with the candle's flame, the man called El-Melloi shook his head slowly from side to side.

"El-Melloi the _Second_. As much as I appreciate questionable respect coming from an elder such as yourself, keep the 'II'. That name is unbearably grating without it."

"My mistake. How do you perceive the situation, El-Melloi II?"

"Well... it's clear that we must alter our approach. After all, we just lost forty-nine magi. One of them survived, but he won't be of much use any more."

Their operation had been planned in detail, organizing fifty magi. When it began, it was proceeding perfectly in every respect. However, everything was ruined by a single familiar.

As a result, forty-nine magi perished, and only the last one managed to retaliate.

"Thanks to his efforts, the chance has come for us to counter-attack. If we can assemble seven Masters, victory may yet be ours."

"But who can go? Any half-wit magus wandering in would only suffer the same fate. The area of Trifas is under their control."

After a brief silence, El-Melloi II gives the clear and simple truth.

"We need to bring in the professionals from the outside. This Holy Grail War is on an utterly different scale from the ones we have experienced so far. The Clock Tower must still provide at least one or two magi, of course."

The other two men agree with the suggestion. Though they wonder about something; should they include the three families? As far as they remember, calling the three families unhappy with the result of the fourth Holy Grail War is an understatement of the century. There's also a chance that they will become enemies because they really want their Holy Grail back. Maybe including them is really an acceptable idea, at the very least they won't be enemies.

"Then we shall begin gathering the ones whom we feel best for the situation. Let the Holy Church send the last Master. We must obtain their involvement in this war by any means necessary to let all know of our legitimacy."

"In that case, I will make the selection regarding the holy relics. Time is not on our side, but it should be possible to gather catalysts which will give us strength on par with the enemy's."

Hearing Bram's words, Belfaban struck the stone floor with his rod as he announced.

"This is completely unlike all the imitations of the Holy Grail War rituals of our time. In scale alone, it is beyond the Grail War which took place thrice in Fuyuki. We must brace ourselves for what will come. Let them fully regret sullying the name of the Clock Tower."

Without another glance at one another, the three men each left the room in separate ways.

* * *

 **Months later...**

 **Emiya Residence, Fuyuki City**

Shirou Emiya is currently sitting at the dining room as he remembers the event that happened at the school.

Two figures fighting with incredible skills and speed. Then, he was caught and the blue-haired and clothed lancer chased him as he ran away. He was caught by him and then...

" _He stabbed me at the heart._ "

Shirou remembers that the man stabbed him at the heart, and yet he's still alive. He wonders how he survived.

Then a thought comes into his mind; if he survived, then will the man...

"Yo! I am surprised that you're still alive!"

Shirou slowly turn his head to his killer or would-be-killer or whatever.

"Crap!"

* * *

 **Street of Fuyuki**

"Sometimes you should think first before acting, Rin."

"Shut up! This is your fault too! Why both you and Lancer decided to have a spar at school of all place?!"

"You gave your permission; saying that no one should be at school at night."

"Just shut up and hurry up, Archer!"

"Right, right."

* * *

 **Emiya Residence**

Shirou is using a reinforced poster to hold off against Lancer. Alas, he's nothing compared to Servant of Spear.

Lancer managed to push Shirou to the shed. As Shirou lays down at the floor, Lancer kneels down and looks at him.

"Give up." Said Lancer simply.

Shirou however, doesn't do it.

"Damn it!"

Shirou tries to strike at Lancer, but the latter effortlessly disarm the former. Lancer then points his spear at Shirou.

"Checkmate." Declare Lancer. "You make me curious boy. Perhaps you could be the seventh that we have been looking for."

"The seventh?" Said Shirou in confusion.

"Anyway, your life is finished."

"You've to be kidding. My life has just been saved. I can't just die! I can't die in vain! I just can't..."

Suddenly, the Command Seals at Shirou's left hand – which are only recent – glow along with a summoning circle. Both Lancer and Shirou cover their eyes. A figure slowly arise from the circle. It then jump towards Lancer and attacks him, sending both Shirou and Lancer away.

When Shirou takes a look at the figure in front of him, he sees an armored woman. She has a blonde hair and green eyes. She also wear a blue dress under her armor.

"Servant, Saber. I have come upon your summoning." Said the woman with a soft, but confident voice. "I ask of you; are you my Master?"

"M-Mas...ter?"

"Servant, Saber. I come upon your summoning. Master, what is your order?"

Shirou's hands tremble as he covers his Command Seals with his hand.

"From this point on, I will be your sword. And your destiny will be mine. It's the deal." Said Saber.

Saber then appear to notice something and heads outside.

"W-Wait!" Shout Shirou as he follows Saber.

* * *

When he goes outside, Shirou sees that both Saber and Lancer are fighting. While the former do her best to defeat her opponent, Lancer is holding back and doesn't appear to enjoy the fight.

After exchanging blows with each other, Lancer manages to jump away from Saber.

"Cease your attack, Saber! I am on your side!" Shout Lancer.

"That's funny coming from someone who wanted to kill my Master." Replied Saber without missing a deadpan.

"I thought he's only a witness, not another Master!"

Saber ignores Lancer's words and charges towards him. Suddenly, someone appears in front of her and tries to slash her. Saber jumps back and avoid the attack. When she has a better look at the attacker, she sees a man wearing a black armor with red shroud, Archer.

"Archer, are you mad?! If she didn't avoid that attack, then we're one Servant short!" Exclaim Lancer.

"She can avoid it. If she didn't, then she has no use for us." Replied Archer coolly.

Saber looks around with a growing worries. She has two Servants to face and both seems to be friendly with each other. However, both of them don't appear to want to attack her.

"Stop, all of you!"

When the Servants look at the shouter, they see Shirou approach the group while running.

"Ah, boy! Can you please tell your Servant not to attack us? She appears to be confused with the whole situation." Said Lancer.

"Ahh...right. Saber, please don't fight! I don't want that to happen!"

"There's no way I can do such an order." Replied Saber.

"So a loyal Servant like Saber is going to refuse her Master's order?"

Shirou and Saber look at the speaker. They see a woman with twin-tailed black hair and blue hair. She's wearing a red sweater, black mini skirt, black high socks, and black shoes.

"Y-You are..."

"It's nice to see you're OK, Emiya." Said the woman, Rin Tohsaka.

"Well, seeing that you can take care of the rest, I'll take my leave." Said Lancer as he begins to leaving.

"You're leaving, Lancer?" Ask Saber.

"Well, my Master is kinda mad when I told her that I almost kill one of our ally. *Sigh*. She can be scary when she's mad. She wants me to return now."

With that, Lancer jumps to the sky and leave Emiya Residence.

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

 **Kotomine Church**

After fixing Shirou's window and found out that he's an incompetent magus that theoretically should be impossible to summon a Servant, Rin decided to bring him to the supervisor from the Church so that Shirou knows what kind of ritual he's in.

Their way to there was not an easy one because Saber was not amused with the giant raincoat she must wore and Archer keep teasing her about the raincoat, adding fuel to the fire.

"The supervisor live here?" Ask Shirou as he looks at the Church.

"Kotomine Church." Replied Rin.

"Shirou, I am going to wait outside." Said Saber. "I follow you here to protect you. Inside the church, you're close to me."

"I am going to do the same." Said Archer.

Seeing that their Servants won't follow them, Shirou and Rin go inside the church only with each other. Rin opens the door and both walk in.

"Tohsaka, what kind of priest that live in here?" Ask Shirou.

"I am not to sure. I only know him for few years. Well, he's also quite a decent magus." Replied Rin.

"Magus? A priest can become a magus?"

"Yeah, quite strange. But that kind of priest exist. Other priest like that is Kirei Kotomine, my father's student and the supervisor's brother. I never like him and better not know him, but I can vouch for the supervisor."

"Why you don't refer him with his name?"

"Well..."

"While I find pleasure in your words, I don't like the fact that you show no honor to my brother, Rin."

Shirou and Rin turn their head and look at the speaker. He's a young man with dark eyes, tanned skin, and white hair, not unlike Archer. He's wearing the vestments of a priest and a golden cross around his neck. His vestment is a type of a red holy shroud and he wears a red stole over his cassock. He has an innocent, boyish face showing that he has yet to have aged past twenty years of age.

"Sorry, Shirou. But I can't help it." Said Rin.

"Eh?" Said Shirou as he's confused with Rin's words.

"Not you."

"I can see that you bring me the seventh and last Master of out team." Said the priest as he walks closer to the duo. "Greetings. My name is Shirou Kotomine, the supervisor of the Holy Church and Master of the Red faction."

* * *

 **And the prologue is complete.**

 **You might be confused with something, but I'll explain it in the latter chapters. I don't mind you asking your question though.**

 **The events of fourth Holy Grail War is the same as** _ **Fate/Zero**_ **. I change some of them though. Just like what I said earlier, I'll explain it in the latter chapters.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	2. Assembling the Red

**Assembling the Red**

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **Amatsumi:** I won't tell you the answer. You have to wait.

 **Zephyroths:** Because the events of _Fate/Zero_ still happened albeit some differences. As how it still happened, I won't tell you now. You have to wait.

 **RedRat8:** Currently, the shipping in plan is Shirou x Saber. As for Ruler, she has someone else.

 **Kingawesome:** It's two team fight against each other. There are only three Servants from the 5th war.

 **Ryuu von Einzbern:** Nope, it happens in Trifas, just like in _Fate/Apocrypha._ The Servants of the Red faction are a mix of the Fifth Grail War and original Servants.

* * *

 **Kotomine Church, Fuyuki City**

At the middle of the church stood three people.

The first is a red-haired high school student who is secretly a (incompetent) magus. He uses his magecraft mostly to help those in need. He has a wish to become the hero of justice, just like his late father. His name is Shirou Emiya, the son of the late Kiritsugu Emiya.

The second is a black-haired high school student from the same school. Unlike Shirou, calling her competent doesn't do justice to her level of magecraft. One of her favorite type of magecraft is jewelcraft, which is why she tend to have some financial issue. Her name is Rin Tohsaka, the current head of Tohsaka family.

The third is a white-haired priest from the Holy Church. Despite coming from a religious organization, the priest's magecraft is not something to be underestimated. He has been tasked by the Holy Church to supervise the Great Holy Grail War and make sure that it remain secret, just like his father before him. His name is Shirou Kotomine, the member of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament.

"Shirou...Kotomine?" Said Shirou Emiya in surprise.

"Yes, that is my name. My I know your name, O fellow Master of Red?" Replied Shirou Kotomine.

"I am Shirou Emiya."

"Shirou Emiya?" The priest puts his right hand at his chin. "That will be a problem."

The supervisor thinks for a few moments before snapping his finger.

"I know the solution, Shirou Emiya. You must change your first name."

...

...

"W-WHAT?!"

"Because I am the older one, I have the right to decide how we're going to do it. Plus, I am a supervisor."

As Shirou Emiya's face shows shock, Rin is laughing when she heard that.

"Shirou, please don't joke around. Just use your family name." Suggest Rin.

"Ah, what an interesting idea, Rin." Replied Kotomine as he palms his right hand and smashes it one his left hand.

"You...are joking?" Ask Emiya with more surprise.

"Of course I am joking. Do I look like someone who will order others to change his name because he has the same name as me?"

Emiya takes the words for a few moments before dropping his head. Kotomine laughs at the scene.

"Sorry. The situation has been quite stressful, so I want to do something to relax a bit." Said Kotomine as he scratches the back of his head. "Anyway, thanks for informing Rin. With this, our team is complete."

"Actually, there's another reason why I brought him here." Replied Rin with a bit of nervousness.

"Hmm?"

"This guy...has no idea at all about the Holy Grail War."

Kotomine takes the words for few moments as he thinks. He let out a sigh in annoyance.

"No idea at all, huh? Just as if the Servants of the Yggdmillennia are not bad enough, the Master of our Saber chance of getting kill is quite high." Said Kotomine as he pinches the upper part of his nose.

"Sorry." Replied Emiya as he feels a bit guilty.

"It's not you fault. If I must make a guess, the Yggdmillennia did on purpose in order to weakened us. They're the current owner of the Greater Grail after all."

"OK. Conversation aside, I am pretty sure you must do your job as the supervisor." Remind Rin.

"Right. Emiya, I am going to explain it as simple as possible and only once. Get it?"

"Yes, I am." Replied Emiya immediately.

"The Holy Grail War is a ritual to summon seven Heroic Spirits by seven magi to compete in a battle royale. They'll kill each other until there's only one pair left."

"Why would they do such a thing?!"

"Beats me. I am still a priest. You better ask the one besides you." Replied Kotomine as he points at Rin. "Back to the war, this kind of ritual has been happening at Fuyuki for more than two centuries. However, during the Third Holy Grail War, something happened."

"Something?" Ask Emiya.

"The war happened during 1939. Can you guess it?"

"1939...that's the eve of World War Two!"

"Indeed. One of the Master collaborated with Nazi Germany. The latter sent their military forces under the direct order of Hitler to obtained the Grail. They succeed."

"What happened then?"

"The Master betrayed the Nazi and stole the Greater Grail for him and his family, the Yggdmillennia. At least he had enough sense not to work forever with those people."

"Wait, if the Ygg...Yggd...something has the Grail, then how can we got chosen as Masters?"

"Before that, I am going to explain to you the Fourth Holy Grail War, that war that should be impossible to happen. Until now no one has an idea how the war happened, but I am sure the Yggdmillennia can answer that question. Long story short, the war happened like usual. But in the end, it created a disaster known as the Great Fuyuki Fire."

Emiya's eyes become wide when he hears that. His mind then goes to the past, the time whe he was wandering around the fire, have no intention to live. He also remember it as the time when he met Kiritsugu.

"It seems that you're a survivor of the fire, judging from your face. This is why there was supervisor in the Grail War, to make sure that that kind of event won't happen. Again."

"So then, how is this war – I am pretty sure the fifth – happened?"

"Smart indeed. Few months ago, the Clock Tower managed to locate the location of the Grail and sent fifty Enforcers to retake it. Alas, the Yggdmillennia had summoned at least one of their Servant and the latter killed all of them except one. The survivor managed to reach the Holy Grail and activated the reserve system."

"Reserve system? What does this system do?"

"To put it simply, the amount of Servants that can be summoned now is double of the original amount – fourteen. And the battle changed from battle royale to team battle."

Kotomine suddenly points his index finer at Emiya.

"You are part of the Red faction, Master of Saber of Red."

"I...see. So I must participate in the war, huh."

Rin wants to say something, but Kotomine immediately give a gesture to her to remain silence; one that Emiya doesn't detect. She decides to agree, at least for this moment.

"That's right. There's a way to quit however. The marks on your hand are Command Seals, claims of Servant's absolute obedience. If you want to quit..."

Emiya waits for the answer. When he gets it, there's a chance that he can return to his normal live.

"...use the Command Seal and order your Servant to commit suicide!"

Emiya's eyes become wider than when he heard the cause of the Great Fuyuki Fire. Rin is also shocked when she hears that. Emiya grits his teeth as his left hand clench.

"Don't joke around! There's no way I will force Saber to do such a thing!"

"Then there's only one way, Shirou Emiya."

Emiya's face becomes bitter before he relax. Seeing that the only way to quit is to kill his Servant, he makes his decision.

"OK, I am in."

"Good decision, Emiya. Now then, return to your home, find your passport, pack up, and say goodbye to your beloved ones."

"Eeh, passport?"

Kotomine lightly facepalm as he remembers that he forgot to tell something.

"Right, my mistake. The Great Holy Grail War will take place at Trifas, Transylvania. Romania if you're asking for the country.

Silence falls on the church as Emiya realizes what will happen next.

"R-Romania?! T-That's Europe, right? How am I suppose to participate then?! I have school, Fuji-nee might not allowed me to..."

"Calm down, Emiya. I'll handle it. Just prepare yourself and your Servant for a trip." Replied Kotomine as he tries to calm down Emiya.

Emiya can do nothing but sigh. Looks like the war will be harder than he expected.

"You can go back home alone, Emiya. I want to have some talk with Shirou." Said Rin.

"Of course. Thanks for bringing me here, Tohsaka."

Emiya then walk towards the door. Just right before he exits the church, Emiya stops and ask something to Kotomine.

"Kotomine, do you know what was the result of the fourth war?"

"Not really. But I can tell you this; Kiritsugu Emyia killed Kirei Kotomine during the war."

Kotomine can't look at what kind of face that Emiya made. However, he knows that at least the red-haired feels sad.

"I see. Sorry for asking." With that, Emiya exits the church, leaving Rin and Kotomine.

"Just what were you doing, Shirou?! Emiya can quit without killing Saber and you risk us loosing one of our strongest Servant before we even landed on Romania!" Exclaim Rin.

"Worry not, Rin. Emiya is too kind to do that, I know it the moment I saw his face. Also, I believe he can be our good trump card." Replied Shirou as he smiles a bit.

"Him? Shirou, he can't even do something so simple like fixing a broken window. I doubt he has something that will be valuable to us."

"Yeah, but you must remember that there can be two reasons for that; first, he really is incompetent. Second, he's too specialize with his magecraft. So far, I am leaning towards the second."

"...Shirou, while we're only friends for few months, I know that you won't make that kind of claim without a good reason. May I know what is it?"

"Not now, Rin. I must prepare for our journey first. Then we can have a talk."

Rin thinks about it for a while. At one hand, she really is curious. On the other hand, getting to Romania as quickly as possible is more important.

"Fine, Shirou. I believe in you." Rin then goes towards the door. Before leaving, she speaks, "But if your action cost us the victory and Emiya's live, I won't forgive you."

"You won't be disappointed, Rin."

With that, Rin leaves the church, leaving Shirou alone. Sighing due to exhaustion, Shirou goes towards his room for preparation. Just in few steps though, he stops and looks to somewhere.

...

"Yes, I believe letting him has Saber is a good idea. Risky, but if everything goes as planned..."

* * *

 **Plane to Romania**

Inside a private jet plane, the Master of Berserker of Red, Illyasviel von Einzbern, is drinking a cup of tea. She had been chosen to represent the Einzbern for the Great Holy Grail War.

After getting a letter from the Clock Tower, the Einzbern immediately used as many contacts that they had to help the family and their allies in regaining the Holy Grail. The Einzbern also contact a freelancer magus, not unlike the late Kiritsugu Emiya.

Illya puts her cup as she remembers her father. After the end of the fourth war, Jubstacheit von Einzbern didn't let his father to met her. However, despite being crippled thanks to the war, Kiritsugu managed to bypass the bounded field and reached the Castle of Einzbern. Impressed by the result, Jubstacheit told him that he can meet Illya, but he also told both of them that it will be their last meeting.

Illya spent the last hour that she had with her father by playing around the castle, his father telling her how the outside world is, and so on.

Illya cries a single tear before comforting herself. There's no use of crying for the past. The one thing she can do is fulfilling her father's request.

" _Illya, I know this sounds strange. But, should you be able to travel to the outside world, visit your brother, will you? His name is Shirou, and I believe that both of you will enjoy each other company."_

Illya diverts her mind to her Servant sitting few feet in front of her. Berserker seems to be in sour mood for an obvious reason if you know the Servant's history.

"It was your own fault, Berserker. You shouldn't destroy your catalyst the moment you knew what it was." Said Illya to Berserker.

Berserker says nothing in return, except a scowl appeared on the Servant's face.

* * *

 **Matou Manor**

Zouken Matou walks around the house. He doesn't know what he currently feels, but perhaps happy can describe it close enough.

His mind then goes to the time of the Third Holy Grail War. He remembers how _that man_ completely humiliated him by defeating him and stole the Holy Grail along with the Nazi.

His mind drifts off to the Fourth Holy Grail War. Truth be told, he already expect that war to not ended up well. It was simply impossible without the Greater Grail nearby.

At least he managed to get rid off that stupid Kariya.

Then, Zouken remembers what happened few days ago. Sakura had summoned her Servant. But because she didn't want to participate, Shinji will replace her position. It was also a blessing that the Clock Twoer decided to gave him a very good catalyst.

Hopefully Shinji can survive long enough until the Clock Tower win with the Servant at his side.

Now Zouken just need to figure out a way to be able to make a wish to the Grail. If the Clock Tower manage to win, chances are low that they will return it to the Three Founding Families. They would surely use something along the line of "incapable of guarding magical artifact" as an excuse.

 _RIING RIING_

Zouken stops thinking for a while when he heard the doorbell. He intends to order Shinji to open the door, but decide to do it himself and let Shinji makes a bond with his Servant, Rider of Red.

Which is an epic fail because Rider still regard Sakura as his true Master and hate Shinji's attitudes with passion.

Zouken walks slowly towards the door. When he's in front of it, he slowly opens the door.

"What is it that..."

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Sorry if it's a bit short, but I finish this in hurry due to real life problems.**

 **How do you think the interaction between two Shirou(s) will go?**

 **A challenge; can you guess the identity of Rider, Berserker, and Assassin of the Red faction? And if you can, also Caster of Red?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	3. Flight to Wallachia

**Flight to Wallachia**

 **Emiya Residence**

After returning from Kotomine Church, Shirou Emiya is currently folding his clothes that he will bring with him to Trifas. A couple of feet away from him are his passport and official papers that he would possibly need to go overseas.

Shirou stops his folding when he hears someone is knocking the door. He stands up and approaches the door to open it. When he opens the door, Shirou is greeted by the sight of Saber in a casual clothes given by Rin just a few moments ago.

"Ah Saber, is there something you want?" Ask Shirou.

"There's something I want to discuss with you, Shirou." Said Saber.

"Ah yes. Come in, then."

Saber walks in as Shirou gestures her to. He closes the door and sits down, followed by Saber.

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Ask Shirou.

"It's about the Grail War, Shirou. I believe that cooperation between Master and Servant can help both of them in attaining victory, even more so since this is a team battle."

"Well, I guess that makes sense."

"First of, may I know what your wish is, Shirou?"

"If you're talking about mine for the grail, then I don't have one."

Saber shows a surprised face for a moment before returning to her usual emotionless face.

"It's just...I don't think the grail is something worth fighting with all the blood that must be spilled. Speaking of which, what's your wish, Saber?"

"It's...something that I want to keep for myself. I hope you have no problem with it."

"Of course, Saber. If it makes you any better."

"There's another thing, Shirou. I notice that you have zero experience in combat. As such, the moment we landed on...Romania, you should never go anywhere alone. At least have me or one of our allies to go with you."

"Don't you think that's a bit excessive, Saber? I mean, I am not that good but I can take care of myself."

"No, Shirou. Our opponents will be magi and Servants. You stood no chance against them with your current condition."

"Fine, fine, if it makes you any better."

After Shirou finish talking, both of them remain silence for few seconds before Shirou stands up and goes back to folding his clothes.

"I still have to prepare for both of us. If you don't have anything to talk about, that please leave me alone, Saber." Said Shirou.

"I understand. We'll continue our talk later."

Saber stands up and walks to the door. She opens it and then exits the room, leaving Shirou as he almost finish the preparation.

* * *

 **The next morning...**

 **Homurahara Academy**

Taiga is walking through the hall to get to the teachers' room. She walks with a smile on her face as she reminds herself of the taste of Shirou's cooking. However, during the breakfast time for some reason Sakura didn't come. While it was uncommon for Sakura to not come to Emiya Residence, Taiga decided that Sakura probably didn't feel well to come.

When she opens the door of the teachers' room, she's greeted with the sight of a white-haired priest sitting at a chair. The priest is calmly sipping a cup of tea before setting his eyes on Taiga.

"Good morning. I believe I am talking to Taiga Fujimura, is it not?" Ask the priest as he puts down the tea.

"Yes, who are you?" Ask Taiga with a little bit suspicion.

"Where are my manners? My name is Shirou Kotomine. My brother was an acquaintance of Kiritsugu."

"Ah, I see. By the way, do you know that you have the same name as his son?"

"I know about that. Shirou Emiya is actually the reason why I am here."

"Huh? What's wrong with Shirou?"

"Before that, how about if you take a seat and have some tea? I am sure the discussion can run smoothly if you feel more relaxed."

Smiling due to the man's kindness, Taiga closes the door and walks to the chair in front of Shirou. After she sit down, she pours herself a cup of tea. Taiga drinks the tea as she feels more relaxed. It's a little bit sweeter than usual and appears to make her more relaxed than usual as well.

"This tea is good. Did you bring it here?" Ask Taiga as she puts the cup down.

"No, I am using some of the teachers' tea bags. Sorry about that." Replied Shirou with a little bit guilty on his face.

"It's alright. So, what do you want to talk about that involved Shirou Emiya, Mr. Kotomine?"

As he hears the words, Shirou shows a confident smile.

* * *

 **Few hours later...**

After the school is over, Shirou is preparing to go back home. Hopefully, this time he can get there without being killed. As he almost finish putting his book to his bag, Taiga appears in front of him.

"Shirou, this is for you." Said Taiga as she hands over a folded paper to Shirou.

"What is this, Fuji-nee?" Ask Shirou as he accepts the letter.

"Approval of you unable to go to school for a month at the most due to family problems. Let me tell you, this is the first time I found out that Kiritsugu left some things for you other than the money and the house, Shirou." Explain Taiga.

"I see." Shirou unfolds the paper as he examines it. " _This must be what Kotomine mean by 'take care of it'. Still, I can't believe I must lie to just get to Romania._ "

Suddenly, Shirou realizes that there's someone else that he must tell about his leave to Romania.

"Fuji-nee, did you see Sakura?" Ask Shirou as he looks at his teacher.

"Sakura? No, she didn't come to school. I received a call from her grandfather. He said that both Sakura and Shinji are sick, so they can't come to school. I already got the doctor's letters. I won't suggest visiting Sakura now, better let her rest for few days." Explain Taiga.

Shirou shows a concerned face. This is the first time he heard of Sakura getting sick. He did think of visiting her, but Taiga was right; he should let Sakura rest first.

"I guess you're right, Fuji-nee." Said Shirou as he closes his eyes and sigh.

"Good to know. By the way, please make this dinner, and the rest of the meals until you leave, special. You're going to be far away from me after all." Replied Taiga as she smirks.

"Haha, of course, Fuji-nee."

Shirou puts all his stuffs inside his bag and walks out the classroom. He then reaches the stairs and walks down. Before his feet reaches the tile of the ground floor however, his right foot get caught on something, making him falls to the ground.

"Ouch...ow...that hurt." Mutters Shirou as he tries to sit up.

"You're being careless, Emiya."

When Shirou looks at the one who talked, his eyes are set on the twin tailed hair girl.

"T-Tohsaka."

Rin bows down a bit so that she can pinch Shirou's left ear.

"AAA-AAA-OOUCH! It hurts, Tohsaka! Please release my ear!" Begged Shirou.

"Listen here, Emiya. If you're like this when we arrived on Trifas, then you're as good as dead." Scolded Rin as she ignored Shirou's plea.

"But we're not even somewhere close to Romania!"

"That's not an excuse! We don't know if the Yggdmillenia has eyes, ears, and hands on Japan! So even here, you. Better. Be. Careful!"

Rin releases Shirou's ear but not gentle when she does that, resulting Shirou in landing on the floor on his butt. Rin snorts a little as she walks away from the red-haired boy.

"Seriously, can she be a little nicer?" Said Shirou to himself.

* * *

 **Few days later...**

 **Clock Tower, United Kingdom**

Lord El-Melloi II, also known as Waver Velvet, is currently reading the files that he got few days ago. The files are about two now-identified Masters of Red given by both Bazett Fraga McRemitz – Master of Lancer of Red – and Shirou Kotomine. Despite not being a Master, Waver has been chosen to lead the Red faction during the Great Holy Grail War.

The first file is about Rin Tohsaka, the daughter of Tokiomi Tohsaka. According to her, she's the Master of Archer of Red. However, during the time of the summoning, instead of summoning Saber she summoned Archer instead. Due to that, Archer of Red has some memory problems. Other information on the file is about her magecraft, skills, history, etc.

The second file is about Shirou Emiya. When Waver read his name, his eyes become wide a little bit before they turn into normal. He remembers Kiritsugu Emiya and almost everything he did during the Fourth Holy Grail War. According to the file, Shirou has little experience with firearms and something similar. Waver sighs in relief; it's a good thing that his son doesn't pursue the same road as his father, at least as far as they know. When El-Melloi II looks at the photo of Saber of Red, he shows a genuine surprise.

" _Like father, like son._ " Though Waver as he puts down the files.

Waver moves his hand to grab another file. The file came from the magi they sent to the areas surrounding Trifas. Despite not being useful against Servants, those people are still useful for other activities, like espionage.

Back to the file, the magi managed to discover some similar looking people roaming around Trifas. While their hair color variety, they share two same traits; crimson eyes and white skin close to pale. From the description, those people are likely homunculi. Looks like the Yggdmillenia managed to acquire the techniques used by the Einzbern to create their homunculi.

This is the reason why besides Masters and Servants, some magi will be send to help them in the Grail War. Due to logistic and time, the Clock Tower had decided that sending a small team is more effective to deal with the Yggdmillenia's homunculi army. Quality against quantity it seems.

Suddenly, Waver hears someone knocking the door.

"You may enter."

When the knocker opens the door, El-Melloi II can see that it was his assistant, Gray, who knocked. She has grey hair and emerald eyes. She wears what appears to be a school uniform underneath a hood and cape.

"Is there a reason for you to be here, Gray?" Ask Waver.

"I want to inform that our transportation is ready whenever we're ready, Lord El-Melloi." Replied Gray.

"I told you to not forget the 'II', Gray." Said Waver with annoyed tone.

"I apologize."

Waver sighs as another person forgot to called him "El-Melloi II", again. He then remembers the face of Saber of Red and the reason why he ordered Gray to use a hood.

"Gray, can you bring 'it' with us?" Ask Waver.

"'It'? Can you please be more specific, Lord El-Melloi II?" Waver replies the question by showing Gray the photo of Saber of Red. "I see. Yes, I am pretty sure I can bring 'it' with us."

"Good to know then."

* * *

 **Fukuoka Airport**

At the waiting room of the airport, six people are sitting quite close to each other. Three of them are Masters while the other three are Servants who are in their civilian clothes.

Shirou looks outside through the window to see the planes on the runway. While he looks calm, his left foot are constantly tapping the floor.

"Shirou, are you find?" Ask Saber who is kinda worried of her Master's condition.

"Eh? There's nothing, Saber. I am fine. It's just...this is the first time I will be boarding the plane." Replied Shirou as he scratches the back of his head.

"It's alright, Emiya. There's nothing to be afraid of. I can vouch for planes." Said other Master of Red, Bazett, as she tries to calm down Shirou.

"T-That's r-right, Emiya. I-I am sure we can reach Romania s-safely." Said Rin as she tries to be calm.

"You said that and yet you're more scared than him." Said Archer with a mocking tone.

"S-Shut up, Archer! While t-those things are nothing b-but flying metal c-cage, I am sure we will be s-safe." Replied Rin who is obviously lying.

Bazett sighs and Lancer laughs a little at the scene.

* * *

 **First Class, Airplane**

"Wait, these are our seats?!"

Shirou and others are currently sitting at a very comfortable chairs. Rin is enjoying her seat, Archer is reading a newspaper, Lancer is thinking about something, and Bazett appears to be trying to sleep.

"When Shirou said that our seats will be comfortable, I never thought that he'll gave us the tickets of the best class." Said Rin as she forgot about the fear she had earlier.

"Where did he get the money the buy six of those tickets?" Said Shirou curious.

"He's a priest and help us under the order of the Holy Church. Guess where the money came from." Replied Archer as he flips his newspaper.

"That's not corruption, right?"

"Shirou, back in my time, if someone gave you something very valuable, you must either decline politely with regret because of declining or accept it. Because we can't do the former, let us just enjoy the flight." Replied Saber with a small smile.

Shirou looks outside as the airplane prepares to take off.

"I guess there's nothing wrong with that. By the way Tohsaka, I haven't see Kotomine since we met at the church."

"He's already on his way to Romania by him and his Servant. He said that as a supervisor, there's something he must do. Due to that, he left before us."

"I hope he's OK."

"I hope that as well. He told me that his Servant is Assassin. Due to that, I am pretty sure he must stay behind all the time. Assassin is not suited for direct combat."

"You seems to care about him, Tohsaka."

"O-Of course I am, stupid. He's...one of few people I considered a friend."

Shirou says nothing in return as he looks at the blue sky outside.

* * *

 **And this chapter is finished.**

 **A little challenge; can you guess what's the 'it' that Waver and Gray refer to?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	4. Land of Impalement

**Land of Impalement**

 **Sighisoara, Transylvania**

Driving a black car down a mountain road is a man with rough appearance. He has a wild barbarian-like brown hair and a goatee. He wears sunglasses over his face which partially cover a scar, open black leather jacket with an orange shirt underneath it, black pants, and black leather boots.

His name is Kairi Shishigo, a freelance magus employed by the Mage's Association and the Einzbern. Though it was the latter that employed him first, the Association also asked for his help because both the family and the Association goals are the same; winning the Great Holy Grail War.

Behind him is a little half-human, half homunculus with white hair and red eyes, not unlike other Einzbern homunculi. She wears a purple fur overcoat with purple fur hat as well.

Her name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, the Master of Berserker of Red. She's moving her feet with a rather cheerful face. Looks like the fact that she can die in the war doesn't bother her too much.

Finally, at his side is a blonde girl with green eyes. She wears a white tube top that shows her midriff under a long-sleeved open red leather jacket, denim short shorts of the Daisy Duke variety and black boots.

She's Mordred, the Knight of Treachery and Berserker of Red. Though to be fair, she must be the sanest Berserker in all Holy Grail Wars because her thinking is as good as a normal person. The only thing the Mad Enhancement does is increasing her parameters a little bit and becomes a little bloodlusted. Thanks to that though, the Red faction technically has two Sabers which is an advantage.

Kairi and Illya admitted that the most surprising is the fact that like King Arthur, Mordred is a female. Though she warned both of them to not mention it ever again unless they want something unpleasant to happen.

"I don't trust him." Said Berserker out of nowhere.

"Neither do I." Add Kairi.

"I am not sure about him." Said Illya.

Just half an hour ago, the three of them were having a meeting with Shirou Kotomine and his Servant, Assassin of Red, at a nearby church. He had told them that the other Red Masters will be coming in a matter of few hours. Kairi wanted to wait for them, but he can't.

Not with that man around.

Something doesn't sit right with Shirou Kotomine. For some reason, both he and Berserker felt uncomfortable with having both the priest and Assassin around them. Due to that, they decided to go to the mansion provided by the Einzbern. It's a good thing that the family managed to acquire one.

"So when we arrived at the mansion, what do we do next?" Ask Berserker.

"I'll take a rest for a while. Then, we're going to some places I have in mind. It's only a matter of time until the other Masters – and by extension, Kotomine – arrived there." Replied Kairi.

"I will stay in the mansion, then. I am not quite good fighting in the front line." Said Illya.

"Good. Even if you're a teenager and a homunculus, I rather not have a kid involved directly in the fights." Said Kairi.

"How do you know I am actually a teenager?"

"Sometimes you make statements that contradict with your age. Also, you have homunculus blood running through your veins. Do the math."

They then stop talking. With that, Kairi now focused more on getting to the mansion as fast as possible.

* * *

 **Few hours later...**

 **Henri Coandă International Airport, Bucharest**

After the airplane landed, the Masters and Servans from Fuyuki pick up their luggage and went to the exit. On their way there, they see a hooded figure holding a cardbox broad with the words "Fuyuki", "HGW", "M&S" on it. The six of them then approach the figure.

"Greetings, I am Bazett Fraga McRemitz. This is the other Masters – Tohsaka and Emiya – long with out Servants." Said Bazett as she stands in front of the figure.

"Greetings to you to as well. I am Gray, the assistant of Lord El-Melloi II. If you please follow me." Replied Gray as she gestures to a direction.

All of them follow Gray. After walking for few minutes, they have arrived in front of a big car, capable of carrying at least ten people. With the help of Gray, they put their luggage into the trunk before entering the car.

"So, because the journey will be long, do any of you want to ask something?" Ask Gray.

"I have one, where's is Lord El-Melloi?" Ask Bazett.

"Don't forget the 'II', he doesn't like it. Anyway, he's currently at Sighisoara which will be our meeting place."

"My turn, who are currently at our meeting place?" Ask Rin.

"There are Shirou Kotomine, Lord El-Melloi II, and Illyasviel von Einzbern. The last however, is on her way to our living place in Romania."

" _Illyasviel? For some reason I feel I have heard the name before._ " Thought Shirou.

"Mine, do we have information about the Yggdmillennia's Servants?" Ask Archer.

"I believe you better wait until we have our meeting there."

No one then speak anymore as they wait until they arrived at their meeting place.

* * *

 **Sighisoara**

The car stopped near a church. All passengers, except the driver, disembark from the vehicle and walk inside. Except Saber, all Servants are at their spirit form in case things go bad. Shirou is on the lead and due to that, he's the one who opens the doors.

When they passed the heavy doors of the church, Kotomine is standing before the altar at the far end of the nave. Few meters from hims is a young man with a long hair, Lord El-Melloi II, also known as Waver Velvet.

"Welcome." Said Kotomine simply yet with warm smile. "Please, have a seat if you want."

Both Emiya and Rin decide to take a seat at one of the church pew. The latter looks around the church for a while.

" _Archer, do you sense another Servant?_ " Ask Rin through their link.

" _Except Lancer and Saber, none that I can detect._ " Replied Archer.

"Now, while I am sure that most people in the room know each other, I believe you – Masters of Red – should introduce yourselves." Said Waver. "Lord El-Melloi II. And don't forget the 'II'! While I am not a Master, I was one."

"S-Shirou Emiya. Nice to meet you."

"I am Rin Tohsaka."

"Bazett Fraga McRemitz, the Enforcer of the Mage's Association."

"My name is Shirou Kotomine, the acting overseer for this Great Holy Grail War. It's my pleasure to meet you."

Silence falls as each Masters try to remember the full names of their allies.

"Could all Masters please materialize each other Servants?" Ask Kotomine.

"Why is that?" Ask Bazett suspicious.

"The Master of Saber of Red has gave us the privilege to see his Servant. I believe we must do the same." Replied Kotomine smoothly.

Emiya scratches the back of his head when he heard that. The actual reason why Saber isn't in spirit form is because she can't do that. Rin believed that it's because the summoning was incomplete.

Nevertheless, the other Masters materialize their Servants to that other can see. There's only one Master who hasn't done that and it's Kotomine.

"Now then, allow me to show you my Servant. Reveal yourself, Assassin." Said Kotomine.

"As you wish, my liege."

The sudden ring of voice startles Emiya and makes him jump to his feet. Assassin has taken form on the pew right beside where he was sitting before.

"What do you think you're doing, Assassin?" Ask Saber with hostility.

"Relax, Saber. It was only a little joke." Replied Assassin calmly. "I am the Assassin of the Red. We look forward to your assistance."

A pleasing aroma emanates from the depraved beauty, who was wrapped around by a dress as dark as midnight. She wears a thin smile as her fingers crept towards Emiya's hand.

"...Yeah, thanks." Said Emiya nervously.

Emiya backs away from Assassin while Saber keeps glaring on her. Rin on the other hand is looking at Assassin with worries. In Fuyuki, it had been fixed so that Hassan-i-Sabbah would always have been summoned as Assassin. Is she one of them?

Her instincts tell her otherwise. The Old Man of the Mountain was purely a killer; he erased his targets using skills obtained through training of the body and mind. That is certainly not the image that this woman gives. The deaths she caused were not done in secret, but deliberated and premeditated. All it took was a single word - a single glance - and her targets would die by the hands of others.

Rin has no idea whether or not that is a good thing.

" _Damn it, Shirou. Of all kinds of Assassin to summon, you summoned this one?_ " Thought Rin bitterly.

Waver meanwhile is looking at the group of Fuyuki, then to Kotomine, and finally realizes something.

"Kotomine, did know what happened to Matou and Rum? I am sure she has arrived and if the Matou is not with you, that person should be with the group." Ask Waver as he points at the group from Fuyuki.

" _Matou?! Don't tell me Sakura..._ " Thought Emiya with fear.

"Ah, yes. About that, there has been some...complications." Replied Kotomine as he scratches the back of his head.

"Mind telling me the complications?"

"It is almost a common sense that the Matou bloodline is dying. As such, only some of them can be even considered a magus. The Matou that had been chosen is a pacifist for the lack of better word."

Emiya sighs in relief when he heard that.

"Then Rum?"

"Well, after she found out about the parameters of the Black faction's Servants and summoning her Servant, she said that she wouldn't partake in a suicide mission."

Waver sighs as he pinches the upper part of his nose. The Mage's Association actually wanted to hire more freelance magi, but there isn't enough time and the famous ones have some problems.

The Association failed at trying to contact Rottweil Berzinsky, the Pentel brothers were at a mission and wouldn't be contactable for the next few months, and one of their first-class instructor, Feend vor Sembren, has fallen ill.

Looks like Lady Luck is not on their side.

"Great. Not even started yet and we already loss two Servants." Mutters Waver.

"Actually, no. Although both of them didn't participate, they lend their Servants to us so that we can fight at our full powers...despite lacking some Masters." Said Kotomine in return.

"Wait, I thought the only way to quit is by forcing your Servant to commit suicide." Said Emiya which surprise a lot of people.

Kotomine shows a face which indicates that he feels guilty. "Sorry, Emiya. I only found out about it when I was at Bucharest. I also terribly sorry that right now, it's impossible to quit; you have gone too far."

Emiya takes the words for few minutes before taking a seat at a pew again as he sighs in frustration, quite far from Assassin.

"Wait, if the other two Servants are here as well, then where they are?" Ask Lancer which gains everyone attention.

"Now that you mention it..." Mutters Kotomine as Assassin sighs in annoyance.

They abruptly end their discussion and look towards the door because they feel someone is coming. After a short while, it's thrown open by an intruder which makes everyone tense, but Kotomine relaxed after identifying the man.

"Well hello, Caster. What are you doing here?" Ask Kotomine which surprise everyone.

The man called Caster, foppishly dressed in refined Medieval-esque clothing, walks briskly down the nave while spreading his arms wide and shouting.

"A horse, a horse! My kingdom for a horse!"

That is not someone expect when they see the Caster. They look at each other in silence as they feel uncomfortable with the atmosphere. After a brief silence, Kotomine - rather nervously, as though he felt somewhat apologetic – speaks.

"...Was that from one of your works?"

Caster's shoulders drops as he sighs with disappointment at Kotomine's words.

"Oh, Master! How can it be that one lives in this age yet does not know of one of my greatest works! You must take the time to read this!" Declare Caster.

He holds out a bulky hardcover - apparently, he had visited a book shop in order to buy his own work. The title read, "The Works of William Shakespeare". The other Masters look at the book because it's an obvious clue to the identity of the Caster of Red.

"Shakespeare? Caster is the Playwright?" Said Emiya as he looks at the book.

"Marvelous! I know that my works are so famous that an oriental will know about it by mere glance! It is I, William Shakespeare, the Caster of Red!" Declare Caster.

Everyone fell silence as they look at the Servant who boldly declare his true name. Just by this, they know that there's a chance that he will declare who he is. And it's high.

"Wait, did you just called Kotomine 'Master'?" Ask Waver after he gets out from his shock.

The other Masters, except Emiya, remember that and now look at Kotomine who is still calm.

"Well, because their Masters didn't participate, I replace their positions. So, I am Master of Rider, Caster, and Assassin." Explain Kotomine.

Most of Masters and Servants' eyes become as wide as saucer when they heard that. While such a thing is possible, it is rather irregular. There has never been a case of a single Master commanding three Servants in prior Grail Wars. One would barely be able to prevent a self-inflicted death via prana drain. In that case, just how much prana does this man have reserved in him?

Rin grits her teeth in annoyance as she realizes her worries for Kotomine are worthless. After all, having three Servants almost guaranteed that you will survive the war. Especially with Rider and Cas...

Wait a minute.

"Hold on. I don't remember Shakespeare being a magus according to his history." Said Rin.

"That's right. That's why Rum withdrew; Emiya here is more competent as magus – maybe even Caster – than Shakespeare." Inform Kotomine while Caster makes a "that hurt" face.

If there's one thing that everyone in the church know about Shirou Emiya is that he can barely be called a magus. And if Caster is weaker than him...

"So we really ARE short a Servant!" Exclaim Rin.

"I am a Servant." Said Caster.

"No, you can't call yourself one. If you're unable to use magecraft, then you're worthless for us!"

Kotomine laughs a little at the scene. He suddenly remember something.

"Caster, where did you get that book?" Ask Kotomine

Caster remains silence as he lets someone figure it out. It's Assassin who figured it out.

"You buffoon...did you actually go into the city and buy a collection of your own works?"

"But of course! O Queen of Assyria, our Master lives in modern world. Yet he revealed to me that he has yet to read any one of my works! I find that to be quite sad, no?"

"No." It's Saber who give a reply. She has one of her eyebrow twitch at the sight. While Assassin reminds her of Morgan, Caster reminds her about Merlin.

In his attitudes, sadly.

Suddenly, a man enters the church while carrying a spear. He has a green hair swept back and yellow eyes. He wears rather ornate light armor with Greek designs with black clothing beneath it. He also has an orange sash tied around from his waist to his shoulder, the cloth flowing freely over the latter.

"I suspect that he's Rider?" Ask Lancer while smirking when he realizes that Rider is also technically a Lancer.

"Indeed. You seems to be in hurry, Rider." Said Kotomine.

"I am, Master. I managed to loose them, but it's only a matter of time until they catch up." Replied Rider.

"Who are you talking about?" Ask Emiya.

"The Black faction's homunculi."

"What?! How do they know we are here?!" Exclaim Waver.

"Mischief, thou art afoot. Take thou what course thou will..."

Everyone slowly turn their heads to give a death glare to Caster, who end all of his excessive gesturing and averts his gaze with seeming embarrassment.

"So it was _you_ who told them our location! You little...!" Said Assassin as she tries to hold her anger.

"Oh, but the poor homunculi has been tasked to find us and they can't get back unless they find us. I can not possibly stand idle while they are filled with such anguish!" Retort Caster.

"How do you even know what they're thinking?" Ask Archer who finally has enough.

"Because that's how the story goes, of course!" Said Caster as if that's the most obvious thing.

To Shakespeare, this world truly is the greatest story ever told. Or rather, it _ought to be_ so. For he loved from the bottom of his heart all who are out of the ordinary, and pursued the tales which they spun.

That is why he is willing to employ deception and provocation - anything for the sake of the story.

"More and more, you prove yourself to be nothing but trouble...!"

Assassin sighs, but Caster replies gracefully.

"Now you know that I am what they call a 'troublemaker'...or perhaps 'trickster' is more fitting."

"OK, this conversation is done! The most important thing is that we get out from here ASAP! Let's not deal with the Black faction for now, both Servants and homunculi! Do keep out of trouble, won't you, Caster?" Said Kotomine with stern tone.

"Oh, yes. I understand, my Master..." Replied Caster with a disheartened tone.

As everyone begin to leave the church, Kotomine says something to Caster through their link.

" _Fear not, Caster. The battle shall soon be joined. With seven Black Servants and seven Red Servants, it shall be the greatest of Holy Grail Wars - the Great War of the Holy Grail. I do believe that this battle will satisfy your love of stories._ "

* * *

 **And it's done.**

 **Now, it's time for the information about the Servants. If you read** _ **Fate/stay night**_ **and** _ **Fate/Apocrypha**_ **, you already know who the Servants are. So you can't call this a spoiler, technically speaking.**

 **Red Faction:**

 **\- Artoria Pendragon, the King of Knights (Saber of Red)**

 **\- EMIYA, the Wrought Iron Hero (Archer of Red)**

 **\- Cú Chulainn, the Hound of Culann (Lancer of Red)**

 **\- Achilles, the Invulnerable Hero of Trojan War (Rider of Red)**

 **\- William Shakespeare, the Playwright (Caster of Red)**

 **\- Mordred, the Knight of Treachery (Berserker of Red)**

 **\- Semiramis, the Wise Queen of Assyria (Assassin of Red)**

 **The Black faction is planned to be revealed in the next chapter.**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	5. Black Preparation

**Black Preparation**

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **DPSS:** He has not. But he will.

 **death0887:** Oh, and what makes you said that?

 **TheCartoonFanatic01:** Thanks for the suggestion. Also, you called Caster of Red a bastard for selling out the Red Faction? Well, just wait until he used "First Folio" on characters with tragic history, which is almost everyone.

* * *

 **Fortress of Millennia, Trifas**

Inside the workshop of Caster of Black, activities can be heard from the outside despite the thick door and wall covering it. Everyone in the castle know that inside, Caster of Black and his Master, Roche Frain Yggdmillennia, are making golems to empowered the strength of the Yggdmillennia's homunculi army.

Though perhaps they must stop their activities for few days.

"Oh my, this is bad! Everyone get out!"

Suddenly, the door of the workshop is open. From there, a man in eccentric clothes, a young boy with orange hair and grey eyes, and several homunculi exit the workshop and run away from it. The man – Caster of Black – closes the door and runs from it. Few seconds later, a large explosion occurred and blast off the door.

After few moments, three people and three Servants approach the now-destroyed-workshop. They look at the place before setting their eyes on Caster, the boy, and the homunculi.

"What happened here?" Ask a fat man, Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia.

"Well, it appears that foreign objects managed to get into my materials. As such, the golems I created with those materials weren't stable and explode." Explain Caster.

"Yeah, from what I can see, we won't be producing golems for few days at the least." Said a woman with glasses, Celenike Icecolle Yggdmillennia.

"What? Can we just get another room that master can use?" Comment the boy, Roche Frain Yggdmillennia.

"I am afraid not. Most of the room has been used and even if we have, it will still takes times for Caster to rebuild his workshop." Answer the woman in wheel chair, Fiore Forvedge Yggdmillennia.

"Oh man..." Complained Roche as he sits down at the floor.

"Now now, there's no need to be a crybaby. Until this room is fixed, go find somewhere that is suitable for you." Said Gordes.

"I agree with Gordes. Meanwhile Archer, look around the castle. There's a chance that the Red faction will use this opportunity to attack." Said Fiore.

"You too, Saber." Add Gordes.

"Of course." Replied a young man with long, brown hair and green eyes clad in leather armor, Archer of Black.

A man with silver-grey hair clad in silver woven plate armor says nothing in return but he nods instead.

"Well, seeing that other Servants have a job with Berserker as perhaps an exception, I have a task for you, Rider. Help Roche and Caster find a place." Said Celenike.

"Of course! I always want to interact with both of them! Sadly, they don't like other people except themselves. But now, with me – Astolfo – at their side, I am sure they won't mind talking to me!" Replied an androgynous-looking boy who is fancily dressed, Rider of Black.

Meanwhile, Roche and Caster look at Rider with horror.

"Why I have a feeling that that woman did it on purpose?" Said Caster.

"She can be annoying, master." Said Roche in return.

* * *

Inside another room, two people is currently discussing a plan for the war. One of them is a blue-green-haired young man wearing the Yggdmillennia Master's clothes. However, he also has a cape and a walking cane. He's Darnic Prestone Yggdmillennia, the head of the Yggdmillennia family, the Master of Lancer of Black, the person responsible for the disappearance of the Greater Grail from Fuyuki, and the one who started the Great Holy Grail War.

The other person is a man dressed in a royal fashion, appearing as black as a shadow in the night, contrasted with his pale face and long, silk-like white hair. He gives off an overwhelming presence, causing ceaseless trembling wherever he happens to look. This does not stem from fear due to a violent nature, but rather that those exposed to his icy gaze recognize themselves as hopelessly weak and powerless existences before him. He's Lancer of Black, the Black Team's leader's Servant and the trump card of the Black faction.

"...Do you know how I feel right now, Darnic?"

It's in fact plain as day, given the faintly pleasant smile on his face, but Darnic posed the question all the same.

"Lord, for a lowly magus such as myself, no amount of deliberation would allow me to conceive the same thoughts as the great Dracula."

When he said this, the seemingly irritated Lancer shoot him a glance.

"Flattery in excess only reveals your own depth, Darnic. You may call me Lord, but I call you Master in turn. I will not deny that I am but your Servant."

"...Yes, Lord."

Internally, Darnic berates himself for going too far. Nevertheless, Lancer... that is, Vlad III, had once been sovereign over this land. However removed from the world a magus may be - even if he is able to impassively perform acts that go against all ethics - he should still readily give his respects to such a figure.

Of course, that is where the absolute divide of the Command Spells comes in. You could say that it is loyalty which comes only from the fact that they can be leashed in during a decisive moment.

"I spent half my life defending this nation from the Turks, Darnic. I ruled as best as I can, but there were things I simply lacked."

"By which you mean?"

"People, Darnic. I did not have great captains on whom I could leave companies of soldiers to. I gave my all in order to gain victory on the field, but that only means I could accomplish little else. But do not mistake this for an admission of incompetence. I simply..."

"...did not have enough people, and time."

Lancer nods, content at Darnic's words.

"At long last, I have attained them: six irreplaceable Heroic Spirits, and Saber in particular... I cannot think of a more magnificent warrior than Siegfried!"

Yes... aside from Gordes, only Darnic and Lancer know what Heroic Spirit the Servant of Saber is. Gordes' catalyst was a blood-stained linden leaf. It was likely that he secured it through good connections with his old friends, the Einzberns, but managing to acquire such a holy relic was certainly not just ordinary good luck.

"And it is not only Saber - there is Archer, the great sage Chiron of ancient Greece; Rider, Astolfo of the Twelve Peers of Charlemagne; Berserker, the mad creation of Doctor Frankenstein; and the Caster Avicebron. An eccentric, to be sure, but the golem soldiers the man has created is an incomparable force of war."

"They are all of them yours to command, Lord. All of them, your captains."

"...Yes, it makes it all the more regrettable. Had they been by my side, I would not have been imprisoned in that fortress."

In 1462, King Matthias of Hungary captured Vlad on grounds that he was a collaborator to the Turks, and confined him for twelve years.

All that he had accomplished in the defense of his country was defiled, and before he realized it, the legend he passed down was that of a humiliating, blood-starved fiend.

"But that past is now as distant to me as a dream. What I must consider is the present - my pitiful name, smeared with blood."

"You need not worry, Lord. Once all seven Servants have been defeated, the omnipotent wish-granter that is the Greater Grail shall activate, and it will most certainly grant your wish."

The restoration of his name's honor, that is the wish of Servant Lancer, Vlad III - to wash away the stain of 'Count Dracula' which has spread all over the world.

He is not denying the path which he has walked. His war against the Turks and period of unfortunate imprisonment were simply parts of his life which he has already been resigned to. However, he cannot possibly forgive his own name being dragged through the mud in matters which did not involve him in any way.

Among all the Servants, only Lancer possessed such a zeal and staked so much upon the Holy Grail War. His tenacity was yet another reason why Darnic liked him.

"So only the Servant of the Assassin remains, then. It is to be summoned in a small country in the Far East, yes?" Ask Lancer.

"Yes, there are two candidates for Assassin position."

"Two?"

"Both of them are quite young compared to other Heroic Spirits, but they're deadly no less. The first was a responsible for the death of women at Whitechapel, London. This spirit had never been caught and the identity is still unknown."

"Never been caught and still unknown? Quite an accomplishment for assassin."

"The second one is perhaps the youngest of all Heroic Spirit. To be clear, I don't know whether or not he became a Heroic Spirit, but he had saved the many people at least once. That alone gave him a high chance to be one."

"How deadly he was as assassin?"

"Very, Lord. He had fight opponents far stronger than him yet he was the one who win. He was cunning and has no shame in using underhanded methods."

"Then he's a good candidate for Assassin."

"Almost forgot. Lord, our homunculi at Sighisoara had located the Red faction's location."

"That's good. How did they capable of doing that?"

Darnic then makes a face as if he's going to say something absurd, which is true.

"When they were patrolling around the town, a man in 15th century clothing appeared in front of them and identified himself as Caster of Red. Then, another man – identified as Rider of Red thanks to Caster – berated him for selling out the Red faction. After that. Both ran away with our homunculi at their back."

...

Lancer makes a face that shows that he's surprised at the absurdity of the situation. He closes his eyes and sigh.

"And I thought our Caster is eccentric."

"Indeed, Lord. Indeed."

* * *

Caules Forvedge Yggdmillennia is currently seeing the homunculi as they bring some boxes with them. As he has nothing else to do, he decided that looking around the castle is a good idea.

Still, he's surprised that the Frankenstein's monster – Berserker of Black - is female. He has his thanks to the Hollywood films for depicting the monster as male. Then again, he knows that it won't be the first time that a Servant's appearance is unexpected.

One of them would be Rider. According to the legend, he was the most handsome among the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne. But in reality...Caules actually has no idea whether or not Rider is really a male. In fact, when he checked his servant status, the gender was written "le Secret ".

The other is Archer. At least his full-human appearance is acceptable as a way to hide his true identity.

Caules then notices that two homunculi are having difficulty in carrying a large box. He approaches them to offer some help, seeing it as a way to spend some time.

"Need help?" Ask Caules.

"No need, sir." Replied one of them.

"You sure?"

"Yes, seeing that there are few muscle on you, I am not sure you can carry this." Said the other homunculus with sarcasm.

Caules sighs as he remembers an annoying tendency of the homunculi they have. Apparently, Gordes ordered the homunculi he created to sometimes act sarcastic to almost everyone in the castle. The exception are Gordes himself, Lancer, and Darnic.

"Whatever. Do whatever you want." Said Caules as he walks away.

"Of course. I am going to plant a bomb at you room."

Caules once again sighs in annoyance.

* * *

 **Bucharest, Romania**

At the street of the capital city, a black-haired man is currently driving a black SUV. As he looks at the blond-haired man besides him, he remembers the previous days.

He must say, the man has bravery in summoning him despite his reputation. What his Master didn't expect was for him to immediately attack him. At first, he only wanted to kill his Master for interrupting his rest. However, he then remembered that there's something he wanted to do; something he can't do thanks to his physical condition. So he decided to maimed his Master instead and put him into coma.

When he contacted his connection however, he found out that _they_ are currently at Romania participating in the Great Holy Grail War. Without doubt, he smuggled his Master and himself to Romania. It was difficult and expensive in term of price, but it was worth it. If there's one thing he wants now is for _them_ to not participate in the war.

He sighs as he keeps driving. He must find a place to drop this man and make sure that no one is capable of killing him. Then, find a location where he can get some firearms. The only firearms he carried are his Noble Phantasm and some pistols, not really good since his Noble Phantasm is a single-shot gun and the range of his current arsenal puts him in danger.

He then thinks about his wish for the Grail. Will he tries to get it again? He shakes his head to get rid of the thought. He didn't deserved it; he has sacrificed too many people for that one simple but meaningful wish. He laughs a little as he remembers what _it_ said. Sacrificing few for many is not enough; he must also see who are the few and who are the many.

The SUV keeps moving as if everything is normal.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter.**

 **Now, the data of the Black Faction:**

 **\- Siegfried, the Dragon-Blooded Knight (Saber of Black)**

 **\- Chiron, the Mentor of Greek Heroes (Archer of Black)**

 **\- Vlad III, the Lord Impaler (Lancer of Black)**

 **\- Astolfo, the Twelfth Paladin of Charlemagne (Rider of Black)**

 **\- Solomon ibn Gabirol, the Father of Kabbalah (Caster of Black)**

 **\- Frankenstein, Frankenstein's Monster (Berserker of Black)**

 **As you can see, I don't put the identity of Assassin of Black. I decided to change it so that the Red faction is not the only one with Servant replacement.**

 **So what do you think of the Red faction compared to the Black faction?**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


	6. Back to Ready

**Back to Ready**

 **Answers to some reviews:**

 **TheCartoonFanatic01:** Fate/Grand Order confirmed that summoning him is possible.

 **Dragonngo:** Thank you. He's kinda based on that.

 **Shiki Shiori:** Try to search "Solomon ibn Gabirol" on the internet.

* * *

 **Red Faction Main Base, Sighisoara**

After making sure that they have managed to loose the homunculi and golems, thanks to Shakespeare, Kotomine closes the door of the mansion and walks to the meeting room. On his way there, he sees several homunculi that belongs not to the Yggdmillennia, but to the Einzbern.

Fortunately, the Einzbern have some connection in Romania. However, because the Yggdmillennia watch over the border, the German magus family can only send some teams of homunculi. It's a good thing that all Einzbern homunculus are way better than the Yggdmillennia's, even the defective one can be considered better. Once again, it's quality over quantity.

"This way, Mr. Kotomine." Said an Einzbern homunculus.

Kotomine follows the guide of the homunculus and finally reach the room. Everyone from the Red faction – Servants and Masters – have gathered except Kairi and Berserker of Red.

"Alright, since we've managed to get away from the troubles created by a certain writer..." Everyone are now glaring at Caster of Red, who merely look away with a fake embarrassment. "...we can now planned our next move."

"I agree with Kotomine. The Black faction has the upper hand against us. We can't just stand idle." Replied Waver.

"Good. First, the Yggdmillennia had dug themselves deep in Trifas. It would be close to impossible to penetrate their defense with the current power that we have. Besides, we also have no idea at all about the Servants of Black except one." Explain Kotomine.

"If I am not wrong, the forty nine magi were killed by stakes, right?" Ask Bazett who received a nod.

"Stakes in Romania... There's only one figure famous for that." Said Rin.

"Yes, it's obvious that the hero of Wallachia will be summoned in his former territory. If he's not with us, then he's against us." Replied Kotomine.

"That man can only be Vlad III." Said Illya.

Archer and Lancer of Red widened their eyes when they heard that. Because they now know one of the true name of the Servants of Black, their heads are provided with history of Vlad III. Saber of Red however looks confused. Thanks to her "condition", she's unable to know the history of heroes that came after her times. She wants to ask others, but realizes that it might reveal her condition; something that she wants to avoid.

Luckily, her Master is as confused as she is.

"Umm, who is Vlad III?" Ask Emiya.

"Right. It's not strange for most Japanese to not know some of European heroes. You see, Vlad is..."

"Please, allow me, Master." Said Caster who interrupted Kotomine's words.

"No, you stay back, you stupid troublemaker!" Exclaim Assassin of Red.

"I agree with Assassin, Caster. Do it as your punishment." Add Kotomine.

Seeing that he loose in terms of number, Caster reluctantly stay back and let his Master explains Vlad III.

"Now, where was I? Right, Vlad III was an infamous leader of Wallachia. During his life, he managed to defend his nation against the invading Ottoman who outnumbered him in terms of firepower, manpower, and resource. If there's one thing Vlad is most famous for is that he liked to impale his enemies, which is why he's also known as 'Vlad the Impaler'."

"Impaling...that's not a nice way to dead." Comment Archer.

"That's only the icing of the cake. If what one of history books about Vlad said is correct, then he made sure that the victims suffered for days after being impaled. He once did this to 20,000 Ottoman soldiers, creating a forest of impalement. Mehmed II was so horrified by this that he ordered his troops to retreat."

"Such atrocity...how can he be considered as hero?" Ask Saber as she grits her teeth. This knowledge kinda remind her about Caster of the Fourth Holy Grail War.

"He did what he had to do. Against an enemy that's bigger than you, sometimes you had no choice but to get dirty and bloody. Anyway, back to the main topic. I believe Vlad III took the position of Lancer of Black."

"Agree. There's no history of Vlad as silent killer or magic user. Same thing with became mad and archery. Which leave Saber, Lancer, and Rider. Because of the stakes, it's easy to draw the conclusion." Said Waver.

"Now that it's done..." Kotomine takes out a brown envelope. "...this is data about the parameters of Servants of Black."

He hands it to Waver who then opens it. Seeing that there are copies inside, he shares the papers with other Masters. After reading it, Waver compares the data with the parameters of Servants of Red; Saber with Saber, Lancer with Lancer. He sees that most of their Servants are weaker in terms of basic parameters. However, Waver knows that he hasn't see their Berserker and there seems so be no data about Assassin of Black.

"Why there is no data about the enemy Assassin?" Ask Gray.

"It appears that Assassin of Black is either hasn't been summoned yet or summoned, but not at Trifas for some reason." Replied Kotomine.

"How did you managed to acquire this data? I thought only Masters that are capable of knowing other Servants' parameters." Ask Bazett.

"We have our way. Even if we work together, there are still secrets that the Church will kept." Answer Kotomine.

"So what should we do, now that we know some of information about the Black Servants?" Ask Rin.

"We wait. Like what I said, we can't even hope to succeed defeating one Servant. Not when they're together. And if any of you knight-class Servants think of challenging the Black Servants on a duel, you're weaker than the 'overpowered Lancer'."

"Worry not. I am not a type that fight fair." Replied Archer.

"Man, that means you suck. Where's the fun of it if you do it with underhanded tactics?" Said Lancer.

"When I win. That's the only way I can gain some fun from fighting."

"Both of you, knock it off. We don't need any strife in our faction at the moment." Said Assassin.

"Yeah, well, we already have one to that guy." Retort Archer as he points at Caster.

"Ah, but why you have to hate me, Archer? I merely a comic relief, unlike you who I believe to be the smart guy. Or at least one of them considering that we have more than five men." Replied Caster with smug voice.

"Damn it, Caster. Wake up from you delusion, will you!" Exclaim Rider.

"But it is you who have a delusion, Rider. Can none of you see it? All of this..." Caster raises both of his hands to emphasize. "...are nothing but a set for the grand story! Which is why I intend to stay out of the fight and survive to the end of the Holy Grail War to witness the dramatic story!"

Caster's bold declaration causes everyone to be gobsmacked, except for Kotomine who merely nervously laugh and Assassin who's holding her head with one head in pain. Saber, Lancer, and Archer are unsure of whether to be amazed or angry, with the latter then face-palmed.

" _And I thought Caster during my war was bad. But at least she was only evil and had a tragic past which I can sympathize on some level. But Caster of Red, he made us got chased by homunculi and golems, risking the lives of our Masters, all for the sake of his 'story' and didn't even empathize to us._ " Thought Archer.

"You know what? Let's just end the meeting now and have a rest. I am sure everyone are tired after escaping." Said Kotomine in which everyone agree. They want to have a rest and get away from Caster as a bonus.

All of them leave the room except Emiya, Saber, Rin, and Kotomine who remain. Illya approaches her brother a little bit and whisper to him.

"Survive this war, my little brother."

"Eh?"

Before Emiya can say something in return, Illya already run towards the door. Confused with three people remain, Kotomine decides to approach them.

"Is there something wrong?" Ask Kotomine.

"You bet there is. It's your fault after all that makes Emiya here." Replied Rin.

"Sorry, I really didn't know. I only knew about the fact that a Master can gives his job as a Master of a Servant when I visited the Matou."

"By the way, how is Sakura?" Ask Emiya suddenly.

"I don't know who Sakura Matou is, but I only met Zouken when he gave Rider to me."

"I see. Also, there's no need for your sorry, Kotomine. I actually no longer mind." Replied Emiya which surprised everyone.

"What makes you change your mind?" Ask Kotomine.

"When I met Illyasviel, who introduced herself as Master of Berserker of Red, I realized that how selfish I am. I wanted to go back to my previous life, but a girl way younger than me accepted her role without complain."

"We're all humans, Emiya. Except the Servants because they're Heroic Spirits. No offense, Saber." Said Kotomine.

"None taken." Replied Saber simply.

"Anyway, all humans sometimes make mistakes. The only thing you can do once you committed it is to learn from your mistake and make sure that you don't commit the same mistake."

"Huh, you're right, Kotomine. Thanks."

"Always like to help others."

Kotomine looks as everyone seems to calm down after the meeting. He then remembers that there's something that he must discuss.

"Say, Emiya. If you encounter one of the Yggdmillennia's Master, what will you do?" Ask Kotomine.

"Ehh? I guess I'll talk with them about..."

Before he can finish his words, Kotomine suddenly holds Emiya's neck with his right hand, surprising everyone.

"What are you doing with my Master, Kotomine?" Ask Saber as she prepares for a fight.

"Just showing him his fate right in front of his eyes." Kotomine releases Emiya's neck. "If I am your enemy, I will use that chance to take you off the war. Especially that you're an Emiya."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Ask Emiya confused.

"You better ask El-Melloi II. He's the official winner of the Fourth Holy Grail War. Anyway, you can't talk your way out. Some of the Yggdmillennia's family members are not known to be nice."

"But they're..."

"Oh my, it seems that you have such a naive Master, Saber. For some reason it fits very well with you."

Emiya, Rin, and Saber see at a chair and find out that Assassin still remain. She must has used her Presence Concealment skill to watch from shadow.

"While agree he's rather naive, his heart is pure and contains no malice." Replied Saber.

"Sadly, those kind of heart would never survive this kind of event. You better prepare yourself, Shirou Emiya, for I know that this war will change you forever."

"Even if that happened, I will not back down. I might not be a good magus or Master, but I'll make sure that non-participants will not be involved in this war." Said Emiya.

"Right, I heard from Taiga Fujimura that you want to be a hero of justice. Sadly, you will never be able to be one, at least not fully." Said Kotomine.

"What do you mean, Kotomine?" Ask Emiya with displeased tone.

"Justice is relative. I can point you so many different types of justice that contradict with each other. That's why while for some hero of justice is really a hero, others look at his as villain."

The words hit Emiya. He now realizes that perhaps becoming a hero of justice will be harder than what he thought before. But he will not give up his wish.

"One sentence of advise, Emiya: Don't help those who doesn't deserve help." Said Kotomine.

The sentence causes Emiya to raises his eye brows. Why Kotomine said that to him? Don't everyone deserved to receive one?

"Now that is done, Rin, can you please train Emiya so that he can survive?" Ask Kotomine.

"I just wanted to suggest that to him." Replied Rin.

"Really? You will help me, Tohsaka?" Said Emiya.

"Of course. It's a job of teammates to help her partner."

Rin stands up and drags Emiya as she approaches the door.

"Come, Emiya. The faster we started you training the better." Said Rin.

"W-Wait, Tohsaka! There's no need to drag me!" Exclaim Emiya.

Saber looks at both Kotomine and Assassin for the last time before following her Master. Seeing that there's no one nearby, Assassin asks her Master something.

"That went fine actually. So did you managed to get it?"

"I am, Assassin."

"So how do you think?"

"Lancer. Maybe if I do it right, same thing with Archer and Saber. Berserker however is out of question. Despite her good skills, Berserker is too unpredictable. How about you?"

"I already have the materials. I'll finish it in only few days."

"I see. That's good to hear."

"You know, if you execute your plan, then you will turn them against yourself."

"I know that. But my goal...it's not something I can just abandon. I got my second chance, and I'll either succeed or die trying."

"That's what makes you interesting; naive but also realistic. I never thought both of those can mix with each other."

Shirou begins to chuckle as though something funny occurred to him.

"What is the matter?" Ask Assassin curious.

"The more I consider the situation, the more it amuses me. It would make much sense if it were reversed instead; it would only be natural if I were the Servant and you were the Master. Yet, it is the opposite in reality. The Servant system of the Grail War certainly creates such curious situations at times." Explain Shirou.

"That is true; I am used to being served, but it is new to me to serve another. But there is still time, you know... Would you like to change places?"

Shirou shakes his head.

"No, thank you. It seems you were quite the despot during your time."

With a mischievous glint in her lightly-colored eyes, Assassin murmurs.

"Not for naught am I known as the world's oldest poisoner... Are you truly certain that you can wield Queen Semiramis?"

Those were the words that Assassin first said to him when she was summoned.

With a smile, Shirou repeats his answer once more.

"O Queen of Assyria - in this Great Holy Grail War, I aim not for victory or defeat but for another goal. Will you aid me?"

It is a rare thing to hear Assassin roaring with laughter.

"Haha! Yes, that's it! Honestly, I could not even begin to fathom what you were talking about then - I was considering simply searching for another puppet to be my Master instead."

"And now?"

"Do you still feel the need to ask? You are a fascinating one, Master. Your wish is as mine - that is why I will not hesitate to aid you."

As Shirou gives his thanks, a grey dove flew in before him.

Assassin is, at the same time, a Caster. She possesses the incredibly rare ability of being a 'Double Summon' - giving her the skills of both Classes. As such, the familiars she would possess as a Caster are also hers as an Assassin. This is one of few things that Shirou hides from the rest of the Red faction. And for good reason.

According to legend, she was abandoned by her mother shortly after birth and subsequently fed by doves. Even after she was full grown, doves continued to be her friends.

Semiramis is the oldest poisoner in the world - and the one she fed poison to was her husband, King Ninus, the one who seized her from her first husband, General Onnes. For the next several decades, she ruled as the Queen of Assyria.

Shirou sees a faint smile appears on Assassin's face as she received the news.

"Shirou...it seems the one whom you are most cautious of has arrived."

Hearing Assassin's words, Shirou's eyes - always seeming to be calmly gazing at far-off places - showed clear animosity for the first time.

* * *

 **Transylvanian Motorway**

The road to the city is usually used by vehicles like car due to the distance between it and the nearest city. Walking at the road however is a young student from France with braided blonde hair and amethyst eyes. Her name is Laeticia and most people assumed that she came to Trifas for a vacation.

That's not the real reason however. While she's indeed Laeticia, the ones inside her is actually Jeanne d'Arc, the Master-less Ruler-class Servant of the Great Holy Grail War. Ruler is a special type of Servant summoned by the Holy Grail itself to oversee the Holy Grail War. Such thing however never happened before because the summoning only happen when the concept of the Holy Grail War itself is in danger. Another reason is when the reserve system of the Grail is activated, because when that happened, the Grail believed that another kind of overseer – like those came from the Holy Church – is not enough to ensure the safety of the concept. One thing that all Rulers share is that they have no wish for the Grail, at least according to Jeanne.

As she walks along the road, Ruler can't help but think about her strange circumstances. First, she possessed a physical body instead of a spiritual one like other Servants. Due to this, she must take care of the body by eating and sleeping for example. Thankfully, no matter what happened to her, Laeticia will still alive after the Grail War is over.

Second, she was summoned at France instead of Trifas. According to the information that she received from the Grail, Ruler-class Servants are summoned near the battlefield of the war, and France is nowhere close to Trifas. There's a possibility that she was summoned far away because the Grail doubted her safety if she was summoned at Trifas or anywhere near.

All that aside, there's one thing she's sure about; a Servant is waiting for her just few meters ahead. And the Servant is dangerous beyond compare.

Few minutes ago, she rode on a truck belong to a kind old man. However, she told him to stop and not drive until next morning. That was because she can sense that there's a Servant several kilometers ahead. She need to make sure that no one find out about the Holy Grail War except the participants. Also, she didn't want to involved non-participants.

Putting her bag down, she immediately transformed into her battle-dress proper. Armor woven from prana enclosed her. The situation may be more critical than she imagined - enough to instil the will to fight in Ruler.

"...Servant Ruler, I take it."

A voice came from above her. Looking up, what she saw was a young man waiting for her, kneeling on one knee atop a giant motorway sign.

His hair is long, unkempt and so white that it appears transparent. His gaze is sharp like a steel blade, and the red stone buried in his exposed chest similarly projects an enthralling lustrousness. But what draws the eye more than anything else is what is wrapped around - or rather, has become fused with - his entire body: a set of golden armor that gives off a divine radiance.

While every single part is beautiful in its own right, once combined with the man, they exuded far more ferocity than they did attractiveness. Truly, what a curious man.

When she looked at the Servant, Ruler's eyes become wide before putting on a neutral expression.

"You're...Lancer, yes?"

"Oh? So you can perceive such things without even seeing my weapon."

Sounding rather intrigued, the man - Lancer - nodded.

"Of course. And I know your true name as well - Heroic Spirit Karna."

"..."

It seems the name was enough to make Lancer stand up.

Karna is well known as the invincible hero of the Mahābhārata, an ancient Indian epic. Brought into the world by the Sun God Surya and the human woman Kunti, he was bestowed with a set of golden armor as confirmation of his heritage. Karna was born to become a great hero.

That's not what make Ruler surprised however.

It's the fact that Karna doesn't belong to any faction; neither Red or Black.

Ruler has Command Seals on her back. She can use it to force a Servant to obey the rules of the Holy Grail War in case he or she becomes disobedient. Ruler can also use the Command Seals to find out which faction a Servant belongs to.

However, none of her seals reacted in presence of Karna. This indicates Karna's affiliation; none.

Ruler wanted to ask about Karna's circumstances, but there's something more important.

"I see... Yes, it is beyond doubt that you are Ruler. That you can perceive my true name when I have yet to draw my spear is proof of that." Said Karna with neutral tone.

"That's right. So, Karna, what are you doing here?"

"...It is unwise to ask of matters you have already fully grasped. My presence here speaks for itself; it is clearly a declaration of war."

Although she is already certain that this is the case, it still depressed Ruler to hear it being made explicit.

"No, it is you and your Master who are unwise. What can come of killing me at this stage?" Demanded Ruler.

"I do not know."

Karna's brief reply utterly rejects all attempts at communication. He continues.

"But it is commanded of me that you die here. That is all - I act simply according to the contract."

Instantly, a bluish-white light seemed to penetrate through Lancer's right hand. However, he is only bringing form to the object that should have been there to begin with.

It is a massive spear, far longer than the man himself is tall. The spear is so enormous that it does not seem possible for a human to wield, and of such exquisite appearance that it is practically a work of art. It can only be described as a weapon granted by the Gods.

"Karna...!"

"Here I come. Unfortunately, given your 'privilege' as Ruler, I cannot afford to underestimate you. Let my first strike decide our duel."

Ruler's eyes widened as his prana immediately surged. Karna plans not to exchange blows but to definitively release the true name of his Noble Phantasm. It will act before she can exercise her 'privilege'...!

"Kuh...!"

Bracing herself, she summons her weapon, the standard...and at the same time, senses the presence of a second Servant.

* * *

 **This chapter is finally complete.**

 **Oh my, Karna is here! But he doesn't belong to any faction! What's the meaning of this?!**

 **If you have question or suggestion, feel free to tell me.**

 **Review please.**


End file.
